Rotor systems sometimes generate undesirable noise. Examples of such noise may include blade-vortex interaction (BVI) noise that is associated with a following rotor blade passing through a tip vortex of a leading rotor blade. Another type of noise may include high-speed impulsive (HSI) noise associated with transonic shocks generated by moving the rotor blades through air at his speeds. Further, some rotor systems may experience reduced efficiency as a function of a thickening of a boundary layer of air along a surface of a rotor blade.